Mirage JET
Mirage JET '''is the shuffle team, Sprouts's image song. First appearing on episode 27. This song is also included in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future Prism☆Music Collection DX and on the '''Life is Just A Miracle Album. Lyrics Romaji= Kami kazari wa moonlight. Mayonaka parade Furi mukeba mou fall in dream Romantic sasou Kanaderu future lady*girl Mirage JET ni odoro Nenrei to ka Seikaku to ka Kankei nai Wonder Kotirion Honno sukoshi RIZUMU ni notte HETA demo ii SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE! HEART!!! Dekinai Okubyou ne Egao ga INTRODAKUSHON Hazukashi garanaide Dakishimete eternity Saisho no escort Kin'iro stage Fantastic to KISU ANDO HAGU Fast impression de Date shite yo knight boy Mirage JET mawashite! driving… Deata hi ni mai oriteta DOKI WAKU kyun TOKIMEKI Anaa dake no REA na KOODE PAATONAA ni Kawarou Hitomi ha HANDORU de Kimochi ga ENERUGII RAIN wa kimenaide Kore wa mou destiny Day by Day na real Otome ni wa SHHHHHH! Furi sosogu love & gift Mirage JET Doko ni demo flying diving Lady*girl Saa toe wo douzo Totte dancing… Yubisaki karami tsuku Namida no INBITEESHON dare demo oide mase Hikare au gravity Kami toku moonlight Akegata parade Mitsume attar fall in dream Romantic sasou Kanaderu future lady*girl Kami kazari wa moonlight. Mayonaka parade Furi mukeba mou fall in dream Romantic sasou Kanaderu future lady*girl Mirage JET ni odoro swinging… |-| Kanji= 髪飾りはmoonlight 真夜中parade 振り向けばもう fall in dream Romantic誘い　奏でるfuture lady☆girl Mirage JET(ミラージュジェット)に踊ろ♪ 年齢とか　性格とか　関係ない Wonder Cotillion ほんの少しリズムにのってヘタでもいい SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE! HEART!!! できない? 臆病ね　笑顔がイントロダクション 恥ずかしがらないで　抱きしめて eternity 最初のescort 金色stage Fantasticとxoxo Fast impressionで Dateしてよ knight boy Mirage JET まわして! driving… 出会えた日に舞い降りてた　ドキワクきゅん　トキメキ あなただけのレアなコーデパートナーに　変わろう 瞳がハンドルで　気持ちがエネルギー ラインは決めないで　これはもう destiny Day by Dayなreal 大人にはShhhhhhh! 降り注ぐlove & gift Mirage JET どこにでも flying diving lady☆girl さぁお手をどうぞ　とって dancing… 指先絡みつく涙のインビテーション誰でもおいでませ 惹かれ合う gravity 髪とくmoonlight 明け方parade 見つめ合ったら fall in dream Romantic誘い　奏でるfuture lady☆girl 髪飾りはmoonlight 真夜中parade 振り向けばもう fall in dream Romantic誘い　奏でるfuture lady☆girl Mirage JETに踊ろ♪ swinging… |-| English= My hair accessory is the moonlight in the midnight parade. If i look back, i fall in a dream Hey, future lady*girl who plays that romantic invitation, Let's go dancing in a Mirage JET Things like age, or personality doesn't mean a thing in the Wonder Cotillion Dance. Just get on the rhythm at least a little bit; it doesn't matter if you're bad at it. SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE! HEART!!! You can't do it? How cowardly. The smile is the introduction! Don't be embarrassed. Embrace me for eternity The first escort is to a gold-colored stage where we fantastically kiss and hug xoxo With a fast impression, let's date, knight boy. Bringing around the Mirage JET! driving… On the day we met, there was an excitement that made my heart thump and pound and squeeze. Let me change into only your rare outfit coordination partner. Your eyes are the handle and my feelings are the energy Don't decide on a line: This is already destiny! Keep it Shhhhhh! From the adults who live it real day by day. You shower me with love & gifts. The Mirage JET is always flying and diving, wherever it may be. Now, lady*girl, go ahead and take me hand dancing… Our fingertips that intertwine with each others' are an invitation for tears. Anyone is allowed to come. We are attracted to each other by gravity. The moonlight that lets my hair loose in the dawn parade When we look at each other, i fall in a dream Hey, future lady*girl who plays that romantic invitation- My hair accessory is the moonlight in the midnight parade. If i look back, i fall in a dream Hey, future lady*girl who plays that romantic invitation, Let's go dancing in a Mirage JET Screenshots SPROUTSmiragejet1.png SPROUTSmiragejet2.png SPROUTSmiragejet3.png SPROUTSmiragejet4.png SPROUTSmiragejet5.png SPROUTSmiragejet6.png SPROUTSmiragejet7.png SPROUTSmiragejet8.png SPROUTSmiragejet9.png SPROUTSmiragejet10.png SPROUTSmiragejet11.png SPROUTSmiragejet12.png SPROUTSmiragejet13.png SPROUTSmiragejet14.png SPROUTSmiragejet15.png SPROUTSmiragejet16.png SPROUTSmiragejet17.png SPROUTSmiragejet18.png SPROUTSmiragejet19.png SPROUTSmiragejet.png SPROUTSmiragejet21.png SPROUTSmiragejet22.png SPROUTSmiragejet23.png SPROUTSmiragejet25.png SPROUTSmiragejet26.png SPROUTSmiragejet27.png Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Insert Songs